The Guild of Shadows
by mack2236
Summary: Blind!Fem!harry. Mentions of attempted rape. Zahara Potter blinded at a young age falls into a guild that tries to keep the world in balance from the shadows. Can she succeed at living two lives and fulfill her destiny, or is she doomed to fail. Shadow mage, Worked hard to be powerful, HP/NT Fem-slash!. (First attempt at a story)
1. Chapter 1

The Guild of Shadows

Child abuse, Attempted rape of minor

**Chapter 1**

In a dark room in the heart of London sat a young small girl. Small, as she was short for her age at barely 3 foot tall and 2 ½ stone. You could clearly see the signs of neglect on the child with bruises new and old on the side of her face and neck. However the most obvious sign is the scaring to her eyes, once striking emerald green that used to seeming glow in the dark now, has a milky white film covering them with only hints of the original glow.

**Flashback**

A 3 year old girl with long black hair reaching just between her shoulders sat curled up her in her cupboard under the stairs. A cupboard that she has been in for over a year and a half from what she can remember, in her aunt and uncles house where she has been since her parents died. She had been thinking over her short life and wondering why she was in this place, wondering what had happened to her parents which meant she was no longer with them.

Suddenly her door was thrown open by her cousin. A very fat looking boy that could be mistaken for a young killer whale, with short blond hair and blue eyes, he had what could count as an evil smile on his young face. Grabbing her by her hair he forcibly started to drag her into the kitchen, while she screamed and tried to fight back, a fist into her stomach and face soon stopped her screaming and fighting. Dudley's friend Piers started to hold her small frame down while pinning her head down and holding it still.

"You're gonna get it now freak! Let's see how long you last when you can't see anymore." Cackled Dudley as Piers laughed at her.

'Oh no' she prayed 'please no' she repeated as she tried to beg for it not to happen. Screwing her eyes shut hoping to prevent it from happening, while trying to fight free and escape but it wouldn't happen. She knew she was too thin to fight them. Boys who ate all they could, she felt a punch to her stomach, her eyes flew open and she started to scream as a cold liquid started to hit them.

**End flashback**

The young girl sighed in her room as she remembered that day, as hard as she fought the end was inevitable for her. The bleach to her eyes had burned them badly. Her aunt had stormed in the room to shut her up in case the neighbors heard her. From what she had heard, after her aunt saw the bottle in 'little Dudders' hand she had grabbed it before he hurt himself or Piers, whereas she had stuffed something in her mouth to prevent the screaming and thrown her back in her cupboard.

Two days later she was taken to the hospital as her aunt realized the neighbors knew she lived there. They had smuggled her out early the next morning while her uncle threatened her to stay silent or her tongue would be the next to go. Her uncle told some story to the doctors at the hospital. Then came the conclusion that she didn't want to hear, the damage was too much and left for too long and she would remain blind there was nothing that they could do. The hospital was given a fake address and information, which really started to worry her but her uncle's threat, was still fresh so she remained quiet and she was led quickly from the hospital and thrown into the back of the car for an hour until she was stuffed in the boot.

She hated that boot it smelled, was small and had lots of objects that poked her and left small cuts. She had fallen asleep and was woken as she was forcibly thrown over a shoulder shortly before she was thrown to the floor as a door bell was rung and the sounds of a heavy person ... well she would say running, but it was her uncle so she would say waddling away quickly and the sounds of a car driving away.

That was how she ended up here at St Andrew's orphanage for the lost. It was a god forsaken place, strict and sometimes cruel staff with children that even though they were all forgotten and abandoned, they all banded together to pick on the small blind girl as they thought she was the weakest link she had no friends the older boys made sure of that. They had also managed to keep any people that came to adopt away from her or by locking her in the basement.

The past 3 years had been difficult to say the least; she had to learn how to walk again with a cane as the orphanage refused pay for or house and maintain a sight dog for her. It was some of the hardest 6 months of her life trying to learn to walk with her cane. First inside of buildings she had to rebuild her confidence moving around a small space without sight or aids. She started off in her room; the one good thing about being blind was that she didn't have to share. She then needed to learn how to walk around buildings with her cane which was going well with her instructor there, but became impossible when she left due to the other children moving things and tripping her. The worst came when trying to use the stairs she tripped on the top step and started to fall down with her going to break her neck until there was a small pop and a squeezing feeling and she was at the bottom of the stairs with only small cuts and bruises.

The longest part was walking around outside without causing injury to herself or to others with her cane. To be honest it had scared her that she could no longer see when outside, not being able to see what was going on around her and all the dangers and directions, it was at this point she learnt how to use her sense of smell and hearing to boost her confidence it wasn't much at this point but it helped. It was with the better sense of hearing that she had learnt that something was going to happen to her tonight. What, she didn't know and didn't want to find out, so with this in mind she had taken a large branch from the garden and smuggled it up to her room. Now all she could do was sit there and listen for what was to come.

A quiet creaking sound came into her room, perking up she started to listen out for more sounds while slowly moving for her branch. With is safely in her hand and hidden behind her back she waited, she slowly looked up when her door opened trying to keep calm as her heart leapt into her throat, heavy footsteps slowly started to surround her as she attempted to calm her erratic breathing.

"Looks like the little blind freak has a stick in her hand boys" Chuckled a gravelly voice from behind her.

Her stomach froze; it was the older boys that liked to think they were part of a hardcore gang. 'This isn't going to end well for me' she thought 'I am not going to go down without a fight'.

"What do you want?" she asked in the calmest voice she could"

A dark laugh started to build her. "Well I don't think we will tell you that, but you will learn your place, no one else will want you freak!"

Suddenly she heard one moving forward she swung the branch round and with a crack it hit him he screamed as it broke his arm. Everyone stopped and she prayed that they would leave her after that. It wasn't to be, as one they all surged towards her one grabbed her arms and pinned them to her side as another grabbed her stick. She stopped struggling she was almost beaten there was only one last thing she could do.

One of the boys walked up to her bragging she waited to the lost moment and struck! As hard as she could she kicked out hoping to hit the idiot between his legs and she had connected. The idiot boy doubled over as his balls were crushed, her legs were grabbed and she knew it was the end now. Whatever they had planned would happen even with two of them on the floor it seemed just to make them angry.

"Well looks like the blind bitch put up a fight, heh well at least it was some entertainment before the main event."

**Start of scene**

With that he lunged forward and started to rip her top off, she tried to fight back, heart racing she had an idea what was going to happen and it wasn't good. As her top ripped off they went for her trousers, she screamed as loud as she could and begged for help. She could start to hear the stitching rip on her trousers as other palmed her chest and bit her neck.

**End of scene**

A strange thrumming started from her chest reaching all over her body as the shadows in her room flickered and grew as if they became alive, she could hear people running to her room but that didn't deter the gang in her room as her trousers were finally ripped open her door was burst open by the night staff, but they became Like statues as the shadows seemed to turn to knives and fired into the would be rapists as the young girl fell through the shadows.

That would be the last the outside world will see of the young girl for 4 young years, after spending a year and a half with her parents a year and a half in a cupboard and 3 years as a blind girl in an orphanage her life was about to change for better or worse.

As she fell a cold embrace held her and whispered she would always be safe with them just before she hit a cold stone floor her strength started to fail as her eyes started to close as the stress took over her mind closed down.

"who..." a male voice was heard as he came close."Zahara potter!"

A/N

This is my first attempt at a story and I think I may have gone for a difficult Premise but oh well.

I would like honest feedback and reviews on this so please no flames.

I am aiming to update at most monthly due to shift work and other commitments.

Thank you for your time in reading this FanFic


	2. Chapter 2

The guild of shadows

Mild mentions of attempted rape.

**Chapter 2**

The sweet embrace of darkness was overpowering. Her mind and body could not take any more stress after what she had been through in the past half hour. No one at her age or ever should have gone through what she did.

'Wait!' she suddenly thought 'A voice called me Zahara Potter ... a male voice' her heart stopped as all rational sense left her as she started to panic.

_**Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**_

The male was in shock. He was sat crossed legged in one of the special meditation rooms, thinking back to the week that he had just had, full of trials and exams in order to get his promotion. It had been the first time this week that he has had the time to relax and meditate. Of course some things were just not meant to be, as he settled and calmed both his mind and body the flames in the room dimed as the shadows flickered and came to life as a small pale body fell from the shadows and landed with a thud and the tail and of a scream.

He jumped up from the floor and backed away in case it was a distraction for an attack. As he did so he looked towards the body as the shadows settled and the flames lit up again. "Who..." he started to ask, when he noticed the scar just above the right eyebrow "Zahara Potter" he stated in shock.

_**Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**_

The newly identified and found Zahara Potter began to panic as she heard the male voice. Begging to whatever gods there are out there that it was some sick joke, to have apparently escaped from the group of males that had been attempting to do something to her only to end up some else with another male. Left only in her partly torn knickers, she began to hyperventilate breathing faster and faster while slowly trying to stand up and back away as best as she could.

"Zahara Potter ... Why? ... What are you doing here?" the male asked still in a state of shock.

She heard him take a slow step towards her, softly placing his feet on the floor. Startled by the unknown male coming towards her and not knowing what he would do when he got to her, Zahara started to back away as quick as she could, until she tripped and fell on a stool a large panicked scream tore from her throat. She felt the strange power build in her chest until it forcefully burst from her and into the shadows.

All was still and silent in the room until the shadows started to warp and flicker into what looked like two portals one larger than the other. When suddenly a group of loud howls broke the silence as a pack of large gray wolves dove through the large shadow portal and took a defence stance around the young girl, with their front paws spread slightly apart and heads bowed slightly staring at the male in the room with warning growls coming from deep within their chests.

A loud and prolonged roar came from the smaller portal where a large feline burst through before it closed. The feline moved over to Zahara where the small girl was still panicking and close to feinting.

The feline stalked calmly over to the small girl and started to sniff at her, when it suddenly bit down on her hand then licked it across the new wound. Zahara yelped at this and drew her hand into her chest and sank down onto the wall and drew herself into a small ball.

'Peace mistress. There is no need for panic and fear you are protected, you are safe' a slightly feral female voice sounded in Zaharas head. 'oh god' she thought 'I am going crazy I can hear other people in my head' panic started to build again 'Calm mistress you will do yourself harm if you do not calm yourself' the voice came back more forceful but softer then before ' I am the shadow panther before you... Ah but you are sightless mistress do not fret you are safe I protect you from all that shall harm you, and so will the pack of shadow wolves it seems. I will talk to the alpha to see what is going on'.

_**Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**_

The male had started to back away slowly, when he started to feel the pulse of shadow magic that begun to build in the small child. He became very concerned when she started to scream when he walked towards her. It was only when the shadow magic burst from her and a pack of shadow wolves appeared to defend her, did he stop to think about what was going on.

Taking a few steps back trying to show he wasn't aggressive to the wolves or the now protected child. He was startled when a shadow panther leapt out of the remaining shadow portal. He watched as the feline interacted with Zahara and then starts to interact with one of the larger wolves.

He finally looked at the small girl and froze at what he saw. She was slump against the wall with her hands drawn across her bare chest with what looked like hand marks across her arms, along with bruising across her ribs and chest, bite marks along her neck and more bruising across her bare legs. The only item of clothing he saw was partly torn knickers.

Anger stated to build in him as he began to work out what had happened to the young girl in front of him. But he couldn't work out why she only reacted when he spoke or moved, that was until she looked up and opened her eyes.

"Shit" he spoke softly. "What in the name of the gods happened?"

As he watched Zahara jump slightly at the sound of his voice he started to back away slowly and made sure his feet hit floor with a bit more force than normal so she would know he was moving away. He slowly flicked his wand so that the wards would fall as he moved to the door. When he reached the door he pulled it open and called clearly "Fox! I need your help and bring water and blankets when you come." He finished off his call with a flick of his wand to send a silver message to Fox.

Roughly a minute later Fox came into the room dressed in the same style as the male. "Dragoon" she greeted "Why did you interrupt my sleep and why do I need blankets and water?"

"Well to answer all of those questions I suggest you have a look at the young female behind a wall of wolves." He replied "I believe that she is Zahara potter. I only got a quick look at her forehead but there was a jagged scare there." He sighed "And from the looks of it a group of people tried to rape her. I should wait outside now you are here, one thing before I go she seems to be blind from how she acts and what damage I could see to her eyes."

_**Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**__** Tgos**_

'Well then young mistress it seems that your ancestors have left an impression on this pack of shadow wolves. Apparently they saved the breading alpha female and pups from both hunters and other aggressors. When the rest of the pack arrived the alpha male and your ancestor came to an agreement that both would continue to look out for one another. Since then it seems the pack has lived on your ancestors land and protected it as your ancestors have always watched over the pack.' Explained the panther to Zahara as she moved to lie beside her 'and it seems that the male has left instead there is what smells like a female.'

With the comfort that the male had left and it seemed she was very well protected Zahara had finally fallen unconscious against the wall.

A/N:

First a big thank you to all who have favourited or are following this story. Hopefully it continues to interests you as we go on.

I had meant to mention that the premise of a blind Harry came from another FanFic story that I had read called Harry Potter and the Guild of the Night by Katling.

Once again any reviews and feedback will be helpful so I can continue to improve the story


	3. Chapter 3

The Guild of shadows

"I am Zahara Potter" Normal speech

'I am Zahara Potter" Normal thoughts

'_I am Zahara Potter' Speech between familiars and master/mistress_

**Chapter 3**

Zahara had awoken several hours later in a room that smelt strongly of disinfectant. Realising she didn't know where she was Zahara tried to look like she was still unconscious. To her left she could smell a woodsy animal, it hit her then all that had happened in the past day being attacked on her room her clothes being ripped and their hands on her. Then falling somehow and landing in a different room with a startled male a pack of wolves coming, followed by a voice in her head from something called a shadow panther.

'Oh my god' she thought 'I have a name! I finally know my name, Zahara Potter. What were my parents thinking when they named me Zahara!'

'_Ah mistress you are finally awake this is good. Do not worry about the wolf pack I have sent that back to their den and thanked them for their help. You must have many questions? Ask them and we shall see where that leads us.' _

'_How can I hear you? What are you? What is your name? What is going on?'_ Zahara asked with a small rise in panic

'_Calm mistress you are still safe there is no need to panic. As for your questions we will take them in order. How can I hear you? When you were panicking earlier your magic called out for help hence the wolf pack coming from the old magic your family has with them. As for me well you called out for a familiar and it has chosen me. A familiar before you ask is truly sentient creature that will act as a guide and a protector. As your familiar I am able to speak in your mind so that you can understand me just as I'm sure you now know you can do to me. To some it also helps to describe your personality but that is for the next question._

_What am I? I am a shadow panther. Unlike my sister panther prides, mine has a power over the shadows allowing use to have some control over them. As I have said I am your Guide almost literally now as you are sightless I will help you move around and I am your protector. I am an oddity in my pride in that I can change my size from that of a house cat to the size of a horse and any in-between. _

_I have had no need for a name before so that is for you to decide mistress. As for what is going on well I will leave that for the human female and you to explain.'_ The shadow panther chuckled slightly

'_OOOOk that was a strange laugh, firstly thank you for coming to help me. Would you like the name shade?'_

"Have you finished playing nap time or would you like to continue to fake sleep as I have plenty of other stuff that I need to do today." A course female voice sounded from the bed. Zahara opened her eyes and looked towards the person, an old habit she had yet to stop. The voice carried on "You have fallen into a place that few can get into and even fewer know of. You have fallen into a place where both the light and the dark are practised, a place where balance is everything. Here we protect the world from evil but also from the extreme good which can be even more damaging. The world needs balance and we try to bring it.

You now have a choice you can attempt to join us and help keep the balance or we will take you elsewhere and you will be free to leave and continue your life. It is not easy with us, there will be hard days ahead full of pain and punishment. But you will learn that just because you are broken with blindness does not mean that you cannot be rebuilt better and stronger then before"

1 ½ years later

Zahara had agreed to join them and learnt that she had joined 'The Guild of Shadows', A place that allowed both magical (such as herself) and normal (those without magic) to join and serve the balance. They allowed any age, gender; race to join them and almost any sentient species to join. Although at 6 years old she had been the youngest ever to be taken in. The First thing that she was taught about was the structure of the guild:

The prospective; these are people who have just come to the guild. Mostly they come through the master of recruitment or like herself she just ... fell into the guild. This stage lasts as long as it takes until they pass the trials. They only get 3 attempts before they get removed from the guild. They are not told the guild rules but most pick them up when they get punished for breaking them.

The initiates are in the main part of their training, depending on their skill sets they will tutor under one master or under a group of them. How the initiates get split is both a mystery and tradition.

The members, these are the people who have completed the majority of their training and now fall under the masters to carry on their training which they can only get over time. These are the people that will go on the majority of 'missions' that the guild partakes in.

The masters, the masters are the heads of certain parts of the guild. There are 6 masters currently in the guild. They have given up their code names and are now known as the masters of Healing, Elementals, Training, Recruitment and the Broken.

The guild council is made up of 5 members known as the councillors of Light, Dark, Warriors, Mages and finally War-mages. They run the guild as a whole and tackle most of the guilds decisions.

At the top of the guild sits the guild master known as the Grand master of shadows, the Grand master makes the important decisions of the guild that could in some way end up destroying them. What else the Grand master does is not known.

Zahara was given her robes that she would wear daily she knew nothing about them other then how to wear them and that they felt coarse. She was told that the hood must always be worn up, unless she was alone in her own room, The hood was known as a Shadow Hood It caused the whole face to be cast into shadow that apparently no magic could break.

Zahara was taught Occlumency, The art of protecting your mind from Legilimency which is the art of looking through someone's mind. For legilimency to work you need eye contact with the other person, as she couldn't have true eye contact with anyone, she was taught the harder way of occlumency which involved clearing her mind and sorting through all of her memories included the attempted rape and her blinding. It had taken 3 months to get past this point and have some acceptance of what had happened to her. From there it was a case of building offensive and defensive fortifications these would continue to be built upon over the years.

As the months past Zahara was taught many things from the guild, the first was how to move whilst blind using magic, it turned out it was magical kind of sonar that sends out a pulse of magic that is rebounded back. With her occlumency it helps to build a picture so that she could move around with speed almost as well as should with vision. To do this she needed to touch her magical core, the heart of all her magic. Deep in a meditative trance, she was able to see her core it was a bit small but it would settle and grow over time. It was split into thirds, the first was a blinding white/gold colour, the second looked covered in shadows but the worst was the last third that looked corrupted in colour and seemed to have something parasitic in there. On impulse she touched the first 2 cores, it felt like a fire spread from her chest down into her arms and feet into her fingers and toes until she was forced out into the waking world once more.

She had passed all the information from her core to Fox, Fox who she soon found out to be the master of the broken.

Zahara chuckled. 'Broken in a way that is what she had been blinded at a young age, almost raped and afraid of the male gender. But as fox had said "Just because you are broken does not mean you are beaten. You strive to overcome the hurdle and you prove that you are better. Just because you are broken does not mean there is no way to be fixed in time you will learn that."

She learnt how to fight unarmed and then with daggers and hunting knifes going through different Katas until she could do them with little effort and no mistakes.

She was given a crash course in magic and how to use it, she was given a wand of ash 11 ½ inches but no matter how often she asked they never told her the core and it always felt strange. She learnt stunners, cutters, blasters, and disarming, lighting, summoning, banishing and levitating magic.

This carried on until she was finally ready to take the trials to become an initiate of the guild. The trials of the guild were hidden from the prospective, they only knew the general aim the trials. Basic stealth, magical duelling, physical duelling and persuasion, were the areas being looked at, this was just the basic first step that all members have to make.

The trials took 4 months to complete as each had small multiple parts and sometimes crossed over with each other but to Zahara it was nothing to difficult. The time had come for her to meet the council and the masters and see if she had passed the trials or if she was to go back into basic training.

"Sightless one" a male voice came from behind her. She hid the shiver she had and tried to act normal "It is time for you to stand before the council and face the judgement. Your familiar my join you"

"Good morning Brother of the shadows" she hoped her voice remained stable. She had gotten better around the male gender but would always remain a bit nervous around them.

"Follow and mind what you say only speak when spoken to"

Zahara cautiously followed the male to a new part of the complex. When she heard him stop she patiently waited until he had knocked on the door and heard someone call for them to enter. She followed him to what sounded like the centre of the room. She had been told that in here she was forbidden from sending out pulses into the room.

A small growl sounded from just behind her as Shade appeared.

'_You had forgotten about me mistress. That was not kind of you'_

Before Zahra could reply a voice called out

"Now that shade has joined you shall we begin sightless one?"

**A/N**

**3 chapters in the space of a week, hopefully you are enjoying them so far. I am trying to get these first few chapters out so I can get on to the more exciting chapters with less of the massive information drop.**

**In this chapter you were introduced to the basic structure of the guild. A lot of the information that was lacking is intentional, and will come in later chapters.**

**Mack**


	4. Chapter 4

The Guild of shadows

"I am Zahara Potter" Normal speech

'I am Zahara Potter" Normal thoughts

'_I am Zahara Potter' Speech between familiars and master/mistress_

**Lumos – **spells

**As I have forgotten before now. I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 4**

"You stand before us as a perspective member of our guild." A voice came from in front of her. "You have taken your first set of trials, you were watched by the council as well as the masters of this guild, and now you are here to be judged. If we deem you ready you will become an initiate of the guild and train under the masters, or you will have failed and you will go back to the beginning disgraced."

Zahara tried to remain calm and passive as she listened to the voices around her decide her fate in the guild, but was difficult as she had a need to prove herself worthy that she had worked hard to get to this point.

"We have come to a decision on the trails of the perspective. You had almost failed in your trial of persuasion, there was fear when you interacted with males that fear will get you killed. The reverse happened when you were in the combat trials you became brutal and animalistic when dealing with them. So brutal that you almost maimed two of them, we cannot allow that to go unpunished but that is for a different time"

Zahara seethed as she listened to the council. She had not truly meant to hurt the people in the trials she just lost control, and her fear was understandable she had been getting better, but it was hard when it was only her and a unknown male.

'_And that is the point they are trying to make Mistress. You lost control, what if you lost control at the wrong moment and it got you killed or a friend killed or me killed? What if you lost control and killed an innocent? What if you lost control and killed or got your mate killed? The same is true of your fear of the males, some fear is good when it is controlled it keeps you on your toes. But the fear you showed could paralyse you and get you killed. You have one choice or I will scratch you' _

'_Is my familiar allowed to attack or threaten me'_ Zahara was almost sure she could feel the smirk coming from Shade as she looked at her. Taking a deep breath she nodded her head in understanding and turned back to the council

"It seems that your familiar can talk sense into you, you should remember to listen to her. Sightless one it is time, we of the council of the shadows have looked at your trials and have decided that you have passed this time. Be warned though if your interaction with males does not improve we will take more permanent action."

She could hear shuffling around the chambers, as people seemed to be getting something from behind them and moving back into place.

"You will take four steps forward and one to right and kneel. You will remain silent until we give you the results move into position now." A more feminine voiced called out.

Taking a deep breath Zahara moved into position and knelt on the floor with her head bowed and hands on her knees. She felt her hair start to stand on end as the people in the chambers around her chanted in a language that she had not heard before. As the chanted started to gain strength and speed she felt something start to build up in her body, the longer the chanting continued the more painful it become. The chanting started to repeat as Zahara bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming in pain.

Then everything stopped, she felt her heart beat once then twice before she started to scream and convulse on the floor as the pain felt like hundreds of knifes stabbing into her. She started to pray for death to take her to stop the pain, when the pain reached its peak the sweet embrace of unconsciousness claimed her.

When Zahara next woke she was in a semi-combatable bed. She shuddered as she remembered the pains that shot threw her body; taking in a slow breath she smelt strong disinfectant in the room.

"God dammit" she mumbled "I really hate being in this room"

"Oh? And why do you hate being in this room sightless one?" an amused male voice asked from beside her. Trying to stay as calm as she could she replied

"It's the disinfectant; it burns my nose and overpowers all the other smells making it harder to distinguish between people"

"I had not realised that your sense of smell had become that good. Master Fox never mentioned it."

"Fox is a master? When did that happen?" Zahara asked shocked that the person who had done most of her training so far was as far advanced that she was a master taking an interest in her.

"Are you so shocked that Fox is a master? Did you really think we would let a blind 6 year old have anyone but a Master for her training? But that is not why I am here. I am here to talk about your rise into the Initiate ranks. What normally would have happened is that the chant would scan your core and draw some of the magic out to globes that were present in the masters' hands to show us who could help develop you"

"Obviously that didn't happen? Hang on, who did you say you were?"

"Oh I didn't, did I? Sometimes the mind just wanders a freely as a cloud. Did you know that I once ..." Zahara coughed trying to bring him back on track "Oh yes I happen to be the illustrious Grand master shadow" Zahara just gaped like a fish at him "But you are correct what was supposed to happen didn't, instead you were scanned though that seemed a bit painful for you, however what didn't go as expected was the bit where part of your magic was to be drawn out. The only way that could happen, is if you have blocks on it."

"G-Grand m-master" Zahara stuttered "I am so so sorry if I was out spoken. We can remove these blocks please?"

"Calm child call me Shadow and if you had caused offence I would have called you out. As for your blocks well no we cannot remove them" Zaharas' eyes prickled with tears as she thought her time with the guild was over "However we have some, well let's call them friends that will almost certainly help. The goblins, they are ruthless warriors and even more ruthless in business, however we have always treated them with respect and so they have almost always allowed us unprecedented help. You will be going with Fox to them and they will help you in 3 ways, first they will remove the blocks you have, second they will give you an abilities test to see what you have, finally they will be giving you an ancestry and inheritance test."

"Ok that sounds good; I would like to know my ancestors and abilities"

"I am glad that is sorted then one thing before you go I have a gift for you one that should help you. But be warned sometime gifts can be curses."

Trying not to bounce in excitement Zahara almost shouted "OOOOOOH what gift Shadow tell me tell me pleaaaaase?"

"Calm yourself! It is also a curse there is not much truly written about this gift, you will be the first to have this gift was over 1400 years ago, however if you need advice I will be here for you. Now your gift should allow you to see, well see is a loose term if something has magic in it, which the majority of things do even if it is only a small amount. It should give you at least an outline of the object, for people it should give you there gross outlines such as body arms legs and face, but the fine outlines such as individual hairs their pupils and gaps between teeth won't show. Do you understand?"

"Yes Shadow, I will write about what the experience is like"

"That will be a grand idea child; however I ask that you tell no one unless I have given you permission to do so. The language this spell is in is Scottish Gaelic, you will not need a wand or to speak this out loud, it is all about you will and intent, the spell is **dubhar faic. **The literal translation is relative darkness, perceive with the eyes. Focus on that and we shall see if it still works" Shadow explained with an excited edge just his voice.

Zahara could almost imagine his excitement was likened to a small child in a sweet shop. Focusing on seeing with her eyes once more, praying with every ounce of her being for it work. Zahara mentaly commands the words '**dubhar faic**'. With excitement she looks around but everything was still black to her, she looked towards Shadow hoping and praying there would be an image, but still there was nothing, only darkness.

Zahara closed her eyes and for the first time in a year and a half Zahara started sobbing, all the hope that had built up in her had fled and left nothing but despair. Feeling a hand on her shoulder Zahara flinched and opened her eyes.

As her eyes opened thin blue lines started to appear in her vision she looked down and saw the bed she was laying on slowly start to appear. They were very faint almost translucent looking over to where Shadow was, she gasped in surprise she could see his robes in clear detail the folds in the fabric the outline of his hands. However his face was a solid blue that she could not see through.

"I-I can see"

**A/N**

**Another chapter done. Not much in the way of new information but this is leading up into the new couple of chapters.**

**The next chapter will have Gringotts, and the lasts main bits of information about Zahara and what she can currently do. **

**After that the chapters will be a bit more action based. Years 1 & 2 will be done in their own chapters.**

**As a couple of people have reviewed about the name Zahara not being in cannon of the Evans family first names being plants. We only know 2 of their first names being Lilly and Petunia. Zahara is also 'Flower' from what I could find in Hebrew but it seems intermittent. Anyway I am planning a way to address this later in the story.**

**Any reviews and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.**

**Mack **


	5. Chapter 5

The Guild of shadows

"I am Zahara Potter" Normal speech

'I am Zahara Potter" Normal thoughts

'_I am Zahara Potter' Speech between familiars and master/mistress_

**Lumos **- Spells

**Chapter 5**

Shadow leaned forward "It works? What can you see?"

"Blue lines, everything is outlined with blue lines. The bed frame is translucent, but your cloak and hands are almost in complete detail. But where your face should be in the hood is just a wall of blue."

"I was worried that it wouldn't work, the last person to use it was almost 1400 years ago." Shadow moved back in his chair "Now that the shock has reduced some, have another look over me and tell me what you see."

Taking another look over shadow, Zahara started at the top of his head looking down where his mouth should be there was instead what looked like glowing white fangs. Continuing down on his right shoulder there were GM embroidered.

"I can see pulsating white fangs where your mouth should be, there is some embroidery on your right shoulder with the letters GM."

"I suppose it is up to me to actually tell you about the robes that you and the rest of the guild must wear. We have two sets of clothing that we use, the first set are the robes that we are wearing now. They have not truly changed since the guild was formed, all the robes are made from the same heavy wool interwoven with mage weave to increase spell resistance. The hood is made from silk and is heavily enchanted with concealment spells so that the wearers face is in darkness, It is this that hides our faces from you just as yours is hidden from us, they are known as shadow hoods.

Our second set of clothing is based off the old ninjutsu style of clothing with our own spin on it, of course. The clothing sits closer to the body with a full face mask which also casts shadows of the eyes. The fabric is made of a mix of silk, mage weave and something we have invented called shadow weave. The shadow weave has two purposes. First it helps to hide the gender of the wearer and second it helps the wearier meld into the shadows."

Zaharas' head was spinning, It was a lot of information to take in shortly after being somewhat tortured and only just waking up. They had not told her a lot about the robes as let's be honest the blind girl didn't need to know much.

"Now there is a way to tell the different ranks between the guilds members for those who can see it depends on the colour of the robes. The prospective have white robes, the initiates have light gray robes with topaz dragon teeth, members have darker gray robes with sapphire dragon teeth, masters have pitch black robes with emerald dragon teeth then you have the councillors who wear red robes with ruby dragon teeth and finally as the Guild master I wear blood read robes with diamond dragon teeth. For you the dragon teeth might be different colours so we will have to see when you meet the others with this sight. Otherwise the robes should have some embroidery in the same place as mine that will tell you there rank.

I have given you a lot of information this afternoon you will be leaving for the goblins at 11pm tonight. Get some sleep as you will need it. If you find anything else about your sight remember to let me know as soon as you can. Goodnight child."

Zahara had been awoken at 10pm for the meeting with the goblins. She had needed a hot meal and an even hotter shower to relax her muscles. Fox had arrived at her room at half 10 and had given her, her new initiate robes to put on.

"We will be going by apparition to Gringotts main bank in Diagon ally. Follow my lead and do not do or say anything stupid."

Foxes arm shot out and grabbed Zahara and before she could think they were gone with a soft pop. When they arrived in Gringotts main hall they were the only people that were there other then the goblin tellers that were sat working at their stations, walking up to the main teller Fox made a respectful bow before speaking

"May you gold grow and your enemies quake in fear master teller. We are here to see Magemasher if he is available at short notice please"

Grunting the goblin wrote a note in a small book to his side then replied "Go sit. Magemasher will see you when he wants."

Zahara took a seat in one of the chairs, her head was starting to hurt a little from the building of the lines around her. Her eyes were also feeling a little strained having to work for the first time in 4 ½ years. Rubbing at her eye sockets and then at the temples trying to stave off the pain.

"Are you alright sightless one? You seem to be in discomfort"

"I am alright master; I think I just have a headache from the test this morning"

Fox chuckled "I see you found out I am a master, it has taken you long enough you need to improve on your information gathering"

Zahara heard small feet running towards them, she looked up in time to see what looked like a young goblin hurrying towards them. "Master Magemasher will see you now, please follow me"

Hurrying after the goblin, Zahara discreetly started looking around to help try and locate where she was in case she needed to find a way out. After 5 minutes of walking they came to a door that looked like it was indented into the wall to conceal it from prying eyes. The young Goblin knocked on the door then fled down the hall.

Fox laughed softly as the door opened, she ushered Zahara through the door as it started to close.

"I see you are still scaring the younglings then Magemasher"

From the details that Zahara could see it was an elder goblin that sat behind a grand desk with the walls behind him covered with weapons some of which have not been cleaned since they were last used.

A bark like laugh came from Magemasher "Young Fox, it has been a while since I have seen you here, and you have become a master now how interesting. We will have to chat at some point but not today. You normally don't bring Initiates to me what is special about this one?"

"It seems that this initiate has some blocks on them that we don't want to risk removing ourselves. We were hoping that you could remove her blocks as well as do an abilities test and a heritage / inheritance test."

"That can be done. We will do the Abilities test first so that we can see what is blocking what."

Magemasher started to shift through one of the draws on his desk and brought a bowl covered in runes and a parchment with a border of runes.

"Now you one, you will need to cut into your hand and let it bleed into this bowl." He said tapping next to the bowl "When we have enough blood the wound will close"

Zahara picked up the knife next to the bowl she raised her right hand above the bowl and placed a deep cut into her hand. She felt the blood running into the bowl as her headache grew; it felt like her head was in a vice.

"And now we dip the parchment, the blood will soak into the parchment and we will have some answers. It is in Gobbledegook so I shall disclose what it says

Name: Zahara Lilly Potter

Age: 7 years 6 months

Gender: Female

Class: High mage

Ablities Blocks

High Shadow mage ¾ block - Horcrux

Minor Fire mage 100% block - APWBD

Occlumency No block

(Legilimency) Tele-legilimency No block

Animagus – Shadow wolf/ Fire panther 100% block – JP/LP(E)

Wandless mage ¾ block – Horcrux

Shade sight (active 13 hours) 

Magemasher expelled several expletives in Gobbledegook. Pressing a button under his desk a shrill alarm started to sound.

"Shit!" Zahara shouted covering her ears"Turn the alarm of please"

The alarm in the room lowered and Zahara moved her hands "what the hell was that about?"

"That was about you!" exclaimed Magemasher "What are you doing having Shade sight on for this long!"

"What is Shade sight?" asked fox

"Shade sight was created by Morganna le Fay for her elder sister Morgause who was a minor shadow mage who was blinded in battle. The sight somehow creates lines around things which have a magical presence. However there was a problem, magic was never meant to be seen like this much less by those who were blinded, if it is used for too long it starts to damage occlumency shields and magical cores. This is how we believe she died she destroyed her magical core by keeping the sight on.

Child you need to switch the sight off now, before you do anymore damage, you are young and you will heal but you must do it now!"

Zahara had started to shake during the explanation, she had never realised how bad the curse could be. Trying to wet her now dry mouth she replied "Please, how do I turn it off? It was never explained we never knew what it could do"

Magemasher sneered "Stupid human child! You turned on something you didn't know how to stop! The spell is **crìochnaich, **it means come to an end, you use it the same way you activated it."

Zahara quickly ended her Shade sight as a tear ran down her cheek "I'm sorry." She said to the room as the blue lines vanished and she was in darkness once more "I was so excited to be able to see once more I never thought it threw"

The door was thrown open with a large bang, as what sounded like 4 heavily armed goblins walked in "Master Magemasher the room is prepared for the ritual" one of them explained in a gruff voice.

"Good this needs to be done quickly, Follow Shadows or you will be dragged" Magemasher said as he walked out the door at a quick pace "The young one is a Horcrux, It is part of a person's soul that has been split by the most heinous of acts, killing an innocent in cold blood. It is then stored in something, this allows the person to live after death most who use this never get there body back as they never think that far ahead, but if it has been planned then they will have a way.

We are going to a room with some of our shamans and they will be removing your Horcrux as well as your blocks, and if they are feeling nice they may heal any damage done to you, but be warned your eyes will not heal."

As they entered the room Zahara was lead to a bench in the centre and laid down on it. For the second time that day chanting started around her, the pain came rapidly this time coming from deep within her torso and from the scar on her head. She screamed as the pain became too Much and her last thoughts before blacking out was

'Damn not again'.

**A/N**

**I have two Polls currently up that are going to affect this story in some way. First there will be a Shadow Agent in Hogwarts But I am not sure who that will be yet so I am leaving the choice up to you.**

**Second will be how Hermione will be portrayed in the story, there are several ways that I could go so again I leave the choice up to you.**

**We have found out what the curse of the sight spell was and who invented it.**

**Thank you too ****deathbykitsune****who pointed you giving Zahara her full sight back was a bit cheep, so I have altered how it will be done.**

**Again thank you for reading and all your votes and reviews and I always welcome constructive criticism.**

**Mack **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own harry potter**

The Guild of shadows

"I am Zahara Potter" Normal speech

'I am Zahara Potter" Normal thoughts

'_I am Zahara Potter' Speech between familiars and master/mistress_

**Lumos **- Spells

**Chapter 6**

Zahara woke painfully 20 minutes after blacking out during the procedure from the goblins.

"Really child, if you keep passing out we will have to increase your pain resistance training" Fox commented from the side. "When we get back, we will be talking to the Guild master about this Shade sight that you have been using"

Zahara swallowed past the lump in her throat and looked at her feet "Yes, master Fox" She looked over to where shuffling could be heard, and smelt Magemasher at the foot of the bed that she was laid on.

"Now that you are awake, we will go back over the results from your abilities test, what happened to the Horcrux and then your ancestry test." Magemasher looked over the parchment in his hand before waving his fingers over it causing another piece of parchment to appear. "This is a copy of your abilities but in English so that it can be reviewed later. The short story is that all of your blocks have come undone, as for the Horcrux that was partly removed." Holding his hand up to stop questions he continued, "I say partly removed because as we started to pull it away from your magical core, your core decided to attack, purify and then consume the majority of it. From what we can tell only the memories and the true darkness was rejected."

As the group walked back to Magemashers office he explained that it was the same procedure for the heritage test as it was for the abilities test. Following the procedure once more Zahara cut her hand open above a bowl as a parchment was placed in it.

"This time the parchment will be in English as we do not give wizards or witches goblin names. This parchment does not show a family tree you will find them in ancestral homes or in the vaults, finally it will show you how you relate to the ancestors by blood, magic or conquest, have a look"

Ancestry of Zahara Lilly Potter:

Heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter – Blood and magic

Heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Peverell – Blood and magic

Heiress presumptive of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Black – Blood and magic

Heiress of the Nobel house of Gryffindor - Magic

Heiress of the Misjudged house of ? – Magic.

When Zahara and Fox returned from Gringotts, it was not a pleasant experience. Fox had spent almost two hours shouting at her and Shadow until they finally got down to what sort of training that she will be under taking.

In the end they had decided that she will be learning her shadow magic from Shadow himself as there was no one else capable of tutoring her in it, her fire magic will be learnt under one of the elemental members, she would start to learn her wandless magic under Dragoon, magical dueling would be learnt from Fox and finally she would be apprenticing under a non-magical called Chen Wang. He would teaching her Ninjitsu, Tai chi, and dance to help make her more Flexible.

October 31st 1991

It had been over 3 ½ years since Zahara had started the main part of her training, she had progressed by leaps and bounds in all areas. With Master Chen she had made the greatest progress especially with the dancing, as she had to learn with males she was able to learn how to act normal around them even though there touch, though innocent, wanted to make her shudder in revulsion.

The Tai chi helped to calm her and find her inner balance, she had picked up quickly on it going through the unarmed katas too the use of a Bo staff and Sword. The Ninjitsu had a rocky start as she was expected to do jumps and tumbles however, she soon picked it up with the use of her magic pulse. When she had progressed far enough in that, she began the combat training with the use of duel hunting knifes and later throwing knifes. During this training they had decided that she should start to train her Shade sight, during this she had managed to get it to around 5 hours before she started to get any pains in her head that indicated damage had started.

Her fire magic had managed to reach its peak, she could create flames and control some of the smaller flames such as candles and small fires. It also seemed that flames couldn't truly harm her, they just felt like mosquito bites. On the other hand her shadow magic was continuing to increase, Zahara was able to create and throw shadow balls and control how much damage they did. She could meld herself into nearby shadows, which concealed her better than any invisibility spell that she had learnt so far. Shadow had recently taught her how to create weapons from the shadows and how to transport herself to other places through them.

Dragoon and Fox had decided to team up against her, to see how far she could be pushed by rolling several lessons into one. This including magical dueling, wandless magic, magical training and pain resistance. Through them Zahara had managed to master spells up to a O.W.L level student with her practice wand that didn't quite work for her, and up to a 4th year student using only wandless magic.

TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS

Zahara rolled her neck as she looked over to where her familiar Shade was laid. They had been doing some duel training together, such as how to move around an unfamiliar place with Shade leading as well as how to fight as a team. She had also learnt that Shade was an alpha female of a pack of new shadow panthers so would be back on forth between them, Zahara had admittedly cooed a little when hearing that and offered the Potter family land if they needed some where safe.

There was a knock at her door, Zahara stretched and opened the door the smell of someone he did not know but had smelt a little around the areas she trained met her.

"The grandmaster wishes to see you, you will change into the operational clothing and meet him in his office" the male turned and walked away.

Staring after him slightly Zahara turned to her wardrobe and pulled out her Shinobi shozoku (*). It was a pattern of dark grey and blacks mixed randomly to help lose the shape of the person wearing it. Finally pulling her headgear on, Zahara walked the hallways to Shadows office. She knocked and entered when called. She smelt the same male that was at her room as well as Shadow In the office

"Grandmaster" she intoned politely "You summond me?"

"Yes child, we have received some information from our agent in the magical school in Scotland known as Hogwarts. Our agent thinks that something is going to happen tonight and has asked that we send someone just in case things go south. The Hidden here thinks that you will be up to the task of watching the school tonight. Do not let anyone discover you. Now off you go."

TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS

It had been a couple of hours since Zahara had arrived at Hogwarts, she had studied some pictures of the entrance hall back at the Guild library and had decided that it would be the best place to enter and explore around the school. She was passing the third floor charms corridor when the bell signalled the end of classes when one of the doors opened, melting into the shadows Zahara looked at the students, they looked like first years from the size and the baby fat on their faces.

A freckly red headed male was talking to two other males. "Can you believe her, it's no wonder she doesn't have any friends, a bloody nightmare she is." A brown bushy haired female barged past them as she fled down the corridor. Zahara glared at the males before she followed the female to the nearby toilets where she locked herself in one of the cubicles as she started to cry.

Feeling bad for the girl but knowing that she had more important things to do, Zahara went back to mapping the school in case it became more important later. Soon it was 7pm and it looked like everyone was heading down to what must be the great hall for the feast that she had read about. Following them down she headed to what felt like the dungeons from the cold damp feel of it, Zahara heard a muffled scream further down the corridor.

Switching on her Shade sight Zahara quietly sprinted towards where she heard the scream. As she rounded a corridor Zahara saw what looked like a female trying to fight off 3 large males as they backed her into a corner. Undaunted she kept trying to fight them off even as they finally grabbed her. Zahara seeing enough rushed forward and threw a knuckled punch into the pressure point at the base of the neck of the lead male, seeing him drop to the floor, she sent to stunners at the other males, before jumping back into the shadows.

TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS

Tonks cursed herself silently as she was lured into the trap that Nicholas and his gang had set up for her. She tried to fight back as they forced her deeper into the dungeons, they finally got close enough to knock the wand out of her hands. They laughed as they taunted her, calling her a slut and whore that she _will_ change for their needs. She was finally backed into a corner as they lunged forward and grabbed her.

Tonks stilled for a second as a safe feeling washed over her and told her to keep fighting. Listening she fought back as hard as she could, when she suddenly saw Nicholas's eyes roll into the back of his head, as he slumped to the floor. She was jolted out of her thoughts as twin sets of red lights hit the other two goons. Tonks stood there panting, when a beautiful voice spoke out to her and told her to run, and so she did back to the great hall only stopping to get her wand.

TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS

Zahara followed the girl silently back to the Great hall, taking a second to collect herself Zahara thought about what she saw. The girl seemed to have two faces, it looked like one was superimposed over the other although she did look cute and around 6th year from her developed body. As soon as the door closed to great hall the main doors opened revealing a man wearing a turban talking in grunts leading in a troll. Zahara stopped dead in the shadows. 'What in the name of Kormir(1) is he doing with a troll in a school of children?'

She watched him as he ordered the troll up the stairs. When it was out of sight she saw him take a deep breath hunch over and sprinted screaming about the troll being in the dungeon. Taking a moment to think about what she was going to do she ran after the troll as she heard the students' stream out of the great hall.

She followed the smell of the troll up to the third floor, slowing down and taking a moment to calm her nerves and heart she followed the scent of the troll once more wincing as it burned her nose. Zahara had a bad feeling about where it was going, when she suddenly heard a scream "bugger" she muttered under her breath, she rushed forward drawing in some magic just in case. As she reached the door to the girls bathroom, where the bushy girl from earlier ran, she heard a crash and another scream rang out from it she flung open the door as the girl threw herself against that back wall and finally the shock overcame her as she just stayed there huddled into a ball.

Cursing again Zahara sprang forward and formed daggers in her hands as she slashed the ligaments in the back of the trolls' knees, it released a thundering roar that she knew would alert most of the castle. Knowing that she was on limited time now she elongated the dagger in her right hand and plunged it into the back of the trolls' spine severing it, the troll crashed forward as it expelled its last breath.

Looking towards the young girl Zahara made a quick visual check to make sure that she was still mostly unhurt. Comforted that she was Zahara flung herself back through the shadows and into her room at the guild. Feeling herself start to crash after the adrenaline high.

'_Shade can you come back and get shadow, I'm in my room'_

Zahara closed her eyes briefly, the next thing she knew shadow was shaking her awake.

"That's it child, Other than an adrenaline crash you are unhurt, so that is a successful first mission I think. So here is what happens, you would normally write a written report on what had happened with a summery with your findings. However this time we will start with your verbal report"

Zahara told Shadow about the exploration, what she stopped in the dungeons and then the fight with the troll and how she felt through it all. "You have done well child. Far better then what we thought you would have done for your first mission. The troll was an unexpected complication and you cannot always save everyone from everything. If you don't mind I will take a copy of your memory for later?" agreeing with Shadow she followed his instructions as her copied her memory of the incident.

15th July 1992

Zahara once again was summoned to shadows office via The Hidden, dressed again in her Shinobi shozoku. She knocked and entered the office and waited patiently for Shadow or Hidden to explain why she was here.

Shadow finally looked up, giving her the once over he nodded towards a chest that was sat next to the desk. Opening it she saw a set of hunting knifes, a silver sword in the shape of her practice blade, 20 throwing knifes that can be placed in various places and a short staff.

"They are beautiful" Zahara said in shock "how can these be for me? The staff is shorter then my Bo staff?"

"Ah yes the staff. It is multipurpose it's short at the moment so that you can use it as a walking stick, we know you do not needed but it can be used as a disguise later. It is known as a Hanbo and it can increase its length by another foot. Now as to why you are here. We have once again got information for our agent.

Something that belonged to a friend of the guild was taken. It is known as the Philosopher's stone, It is a almost one a kind item that serves two purposes, first it can turn almost any metal into pure gold, its second function is also the most dangerous it can create something called the elixir of life, it can extend the drinkers life almost indefinitely so long as they keep taking it, but it can also bring someone back from the brink of death, even if they are the shade from a Horcrux."

Zahara palled quickly under her mask her mouth dry she asked the one question she hoped the answer would be false to. "Voldemort?"

"Sadly yes, at least that is who we think will be after it. You have one objective retrieve the stone and bring it back to me, if that I not possible destroy the stone" Holding up his finger he continued "the owner has agreed to it to prevent the evil forces from getting it. Be careful child you go in an hour"

TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS

Zahara was stalking through the shadows of Hogwarts, she got onto the third floor when she stopped, sniffing around she smelt at least four people heading down the corridor relatively recently, following it she finally switched on her Shade sight, opening the door she looked in a saw a Cerberus in the room with a harp to the side, flicking her hand over to it the harp started to play, bringing the Cerberus into sleep. Opening the trap door, Zahara took a breath jumping down she landed in a crouch, looking around she saw the signs of a small fire and ashes, shrugging she headed down the single corridor.

Zahara soon came to a room that had a huge magical presence, hundreds of what looked like keys with wings were flying around, looking to the other end of the room she saw a door that was left open, sprinting across she slipped through the door and back into shadows. Zahara almost planted her head into hands as she looked around, 'really a giant chessboard, what will they think of next'. In the centre of the board was the freckly male she had seen before. Just as Zahara was about to move to see if he was alive the bushy brunette came running out of the next room and to him, Zahara moved around the edge of the board, shadow to shadow until she got in the next room.

'What in the name of the Goddess of truth are these people doing! There is another bigger damn troll in here" Zahara sighed "at least this one is already unconscious" Plunging a blade through the beasts spine, Zahara moved quickly into the next room, looking around she saw what looked like potion bottles and a piece of parchment. Looking at it she sighed it was written by hand so she couldn't see the letters, running her hand across it she couldn't feel any indents, it was written on lightly. Looking the other way she saw what looked like flames.

Taking a breath, she dived through the flames.

**A/N**

**This is the longest chapter that I have written so far, I didn't want to leave it on a cliff hanger like that but it felt right a little.**

**There are two things to address quickly. **

*** Shinobi shozoku is the only name that I could find that makes up the 'traditional ninja clothing'**

**1 internet points to the people that can guess where Kormir comes from, I have decided to give Zahara a belief of a deity, and it will not be over powering but will impact certain sayings and other parts of the story.**

**We have had a first view of Tonks in this chapter. Don't worry it wont be a soulbond story but there will be little bits of a '6****th**** sense' as it were. And Zahara has noticed something is off with Tonks.**

**Finally I have an apology to make, I have been asked to change all of my shifts around and move to nights. I am hoping it will not impact too much on the pace of uploading on this, however it might to begin with so a fair warning and apologies again.**

**Thank you once again for reading and any reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome**

**Mack**


	7. Chapter 7

**I sadly do not own harry potter, I'm just playing around with its basic concepts.**

The Guild of shadows

"I am Zahara Potter" Normal speech

'I am Zahara Potter" Normal thoughts

'_I am Zahara Potter' Speech between familiars and master/mistress_

**Lumos **- Spells

Chapter 7

Zahara came out of her roll behind a pillar that seemed, to separate the room into an outer and inner ring. Taking a calming breath, she slowly edged her head around the pillar and had a look around the centre of the room. Her eyes where drawn into the dead centre of the room where their seemed to be a highly magical mirror, tearing them away she assessed the room, there was a slightly pudgy boy strewn across the floor, taking a closer look he had what seemed to be a slight redish tinge to his centre. 'He must of been stunned' Zahara thought as she continued to look around, when she suddenly caught sight a person walking from behind the mirror muttering to themselves.

Zahara noticed the odd shape of the turban on his head, this must of been Professor Quirrell. She had done some research on him when she had gotten back to the guild after the last time she had been in Hogwarts. He had been the muggle studies Professor. He seemed to of gone travelling to get ready for this new post before something went wrong.

Shaking her head zahara moved back behind the pillar before shrouding herself in shadows. Creeping forwards she moved behind Quirrell and sent a overcharged stunner to his back. Faster then what Zahara thought would be possible for him Quirrell turned and swatted the spell back to her, Diving to the left Zahara had to break the shroud to move out of the way quick enough.

Standing back up Zahara created 4 knifes out of the shadows and sent them to Quirrell, who managed to move out of the way of three of them before the forth managed to embed itself into his right shoulder causing him to drop his wand. seeing an opening Zahara rushed forward sending cutters and stunners towards Quirrell, seeing Quirrell starting to dodge them Zahara sent a _**confringet**_** ossa** to Quirrells left femur.

The spell hit Quirrell who let out a scream and a curse as he collapsed to the floor. growling he righted himself in time to backhand Zahara and sent a wandless overpowered cutter to her. Zahara feeling over confident attempted to swat it away. The spell broke through her small dualers shield and managed to cut through her glove deep into her hand, Stilling a scream of pain zahara drew her sword before attacking Quirrell again. Taking her stance she had managed to minor cuts to Quirrell before cutting upwards and managing to cut through his turban. She felt a force throw her backwards as her sword was ripped from her grip.

"Let me talk to this interloper who dares try to stop me" a voice hissed out into the room

"M...Master you are not yet strong enou..." replied Quirrell

"Silence fool it is you that is not strong enough. You lot THIS coward that hides in the shadows best you! I was the one who supplied you the strength that beat them. turn around"

Zahara slowly sat up as the conversation was happening, trying to shake the cobwebs out of her head after she had it the floor. looking up she nearly screamed again as face seamed to try and force its way out of the back of Quirrells head.

"So then little coward that slinks through the shadows, attempting to stop me from taking what is mine. What shall we do with you hmm? You have some power I am gracious to admit that. Join me and I will Make you more powerful then you can truly believe. We will rule this world with you as my assassin!"

Taking a breath Zahara replied "I am the balance between good and evil, Between the light and the dark. You have defied death once, you shall not defy it again"

"Then so be it your life is forfeit" Quirrelmort shouted as he sent bone breakers to both her leg and arms. Jumping up Zahara launched herself at Quirrelmort striking with her left hand. A burn in the shape of her hand was left on his face. Looking down at her hand she noticed that her glove was off but no fire was on her hand, taking a breath she lunged at him again placing her hand on his face he started to scream in pain, gritting her teeth together she gathered her magic and sent a **_displodo_ ossa** into Quirrelmorts skull.

Falling back Zahara watched as a wrath left Quirrells now dead body, It screamed in rage before it fled through the door. Pulling out her cane Zahara expanded it into its Bo staff form as she used it for a walking stick. Hobbling to the mirror Zahara faced it, sighing as she remembered that she couldn't see a reflection, she was about to turn away when she felt a small pressure in her tunic. Slipping her hand in she pulled out a highly magical object that was shaped and felt like a stone.

"The philosophers stone" she whispered. Looking around one last time Zahara summoned her sword and sheathed it. finally waving her hand she cleaned up both her blood and magical presence from the room. Finally picking up her glove she made her way back into the shadows and shadow walked back to the guild.

**TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS**

Zahara had used the next year to push herself harder then she ever had before, she had realised that she had been very lucky against Quirrelmort. The only reason she got away as lightly as she had was the she initially surprised him as well as him underestimating her skills and possible power.

She decided that she would start with Master Chen and improve her martial arts, after talking it through they had decided to start to blend together her skills with magic, shadows, fire and finally her martial arts to become to her a deadly dance. She had reacted strongly to taking a life, she had spent hours vomiting over a toilet, it had taking a rather forceful cuff around the head and a talking to from Shade to once again pull herself out of her funk.

She had decided that she would be what she described to Quirrell, She would become the balance between light and dark, she would stop the evil but also stop the good from becoming the path to hell. With that in mind she talked to the Guild master as well as Fox and Dragoon, together they had come up with a training plan that encompassed the "light and dark" of magic. It was during all of this new training that Zahara had come a new conclusion that was very little truly dark or light magic, the vast majority of it was neutral or "grey" and was all about the intent that the spell was used for.

**TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS**

10th July 1993

Zahara sighed once again as she made her way to Shadows office _'What does he want this time? I had almost managed to beat Master Chen'_

_'And yet you didn't as you became distracted when the messenger came into the room. You need to keep your focus sense him come into the room yes, make sure he doesn't attack you yes, But DON'T become distracted are you will get killed! Now stop your whining and go and see what he wants!'_

Zahara sighed and grumbled about pushy familiers that can not go on missions. Knocking on the door Zahara entered and waited for Shadow to begin talking about what her new mission would be.

"Good afternoon Initiate, you are on time. We have another situation going on at Hogwarts. Hopefully you have done your research on creatures that petrify, you now have to go to Hogwarts and eliminate it. Good luck and make sure your identity is not revealed and that you come back" with that Shadow waved her towards the Shadows.

**TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS**

Zahara had shadow walked onto the second floor, switching on her Shade sight Zahara started to look around. Walking near to what smelled like female toilets, Zahara saw writing on one of the walls.

HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER

A flash of fire appeared behind diving to the right to avoid any attacks Zahara was grabbed and was flashed away

**TONKS POV.**

Looking around the Great hall Tonks was reminded that a young girl had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets, A family of red heads, the Weasleys, were huddled together in sorrow at the loss of their youngest member. Slowly she started to eat again thinking over what happened over a year and a half ago, when she was saved by an unknown person. she had signed up for the Aurors to help people as she had been helped.

Jumping out of her thoughts when the Headmasters phoenix lunched into the air and flashed away with out warning, not 10 seconds later it flashed in again with a person in talon, before dropping them on the floor near her. The person rolled away and stood into a crouch with a staff extended out waiting for an attack. pulling out her wand Tonks looked towards the Headtable where members of staff had all stood and pointed there wands at the intruder.

"I demand to know who you are? and why you have come into this hall!" McGonagall demanded in her rough Scottish accent.

The intruder seemed to hold in a laugh "You may demand all you like Minerva McGonagall, however you I am you do not need to know. As you why I snuck into this hall I didn't, I was grabbed from behind by the Lord of Flames. I sneaked onto the second floor. But all of this is unimportant, You have an issue with a creature in this school, I am here to end it."

The intruder suddenly looked at the Phoenix and cocked her head to the side holstering her weapon and bowed slightly. "It will be done Lord of Flames"

Tonks had felt a fluttering in her chest at this person who was near her, shaking her head slightly she jumped when the person jumped through her shadows.

"Who the hell was that" she whispered to herself as an uproar started on the hall.

**ZAHARAS POV**

Following the advise from the Phoenix, she made her way back to the second floor and into the girls bathroom. Looking at the taps she noticed a snake outlined on one of them. Thinking back to what the Phoenix said about this apparently being Salazars Chamber of Secrets. Hissing in Parseltounge, the sink opened up into a large pipe going underground. Taking a breath she jumped down.

As she hit the bottom, Zahara turned of her Shade sight. Even with her not being able to truly see Zahara didn't want to take the chance with a possible millennium old basilisk. Sending a pulse of magic forward, she continued forwards with her senses maxed out listening. She soon reached a solid door in front of her, making a logical guess she hissed for it to open. Walking through the door she could hear running water, shallow breathing as well as her footsteps echoing softly around the room.

Making her way over to the shallow breathing, she felt for a pulse. The person was almost ice cold and her pulse was very weak and slow.

"Who dares to defile the hallowed chambers of Salazar Slytherin" A male voice rings out

Looking to where the voice rings out "And who is the coward that steals little girls away from their family"

"You dare to call me a coward. I am LORD VOLDEMORT." Voldemort shouted before he screamed out in pain as in a burst of flames the Phoenix appeared and dropped something on the floor as he left.

Voldemort cackled madly "Lets pit Salazars monster against a hat shall we. _Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"_

Zahara raced to where the hat had been dropped as she heard something being opened and the basilisk being told to kill her. Picking up the hat she felt the magic rushing through it, as she pulled out a very heavy sword it morphed into a double bladed katana. It felt balanced like her Staff, Believing she was meant to use it, Zahara settled into a stance with the blades held to her side perpendicular to the floor.

As the basilisk shot towards her, she rolled to the side and slashed the blade down the side leaving a shallow cut in its hide. Back flipping over its tail as it whipped out hit her. Running forward she kept lashing out with the blades making more cuts into its flank as she danced around it head as it tried to bite her.

_"stupid creature stop trying to eat her Kill her!" _ Voldemort hissed out.

Before she could even react the beasts tail whipped her out and onto the statue of Salazar. Coughing and trying to regain her breath. Zahara heard the creature move towards her, She dived of the statue and slashed the blades across the creatures eyes before attempting to stab it through the skull. Suddenly the creature lunched its head backwards throwing her off, as she fell Zahara called the shadows around her, and shadow walked back safely to the floor. wishing she had a spear the blade morphed into a large spear. hearing the creature lunge at her again Zahara held her ground, with its mouth open in an attempt to bite her she forced the spear the roof of its mouth leaving a lethal blow.

Ignoring the creatures death cries, she turned on her Shade sight. Looking towards where she last heard Voldemort, Zahara his outline slowly brighting as it was filled from a diary that was sucking the magic from the small girl.

"Your monster is dead coward and you will follow shortly. I will make sure all of you is dead and that no one fears the name of a coward" Zahara hissed at him with hate before throwing the spear through the diary. Voldemort let out an aganizing scream as he was ripped apart from the stolen magic escaping from his wraith like form.

The young girl started to stir, stunning her. Zahara lifted her over her shoulder as she turned the now spear into a Knife and pocketed it. Just as she was about to Shadow walk she was once more grabbed from behind.

**TONKS POV**

Everyone was still milling around the Great hall long after the intruder had left. Dumbledore had not long arrived when Molly and Arthur Weasley had burst in. suddenly Fawkes flamed away as everyone held their breaths after remembering what happened last time. Once more fawkes flamed in holding onto someone, and once more dropped them near her. A flash of red flew past her before it was knocked away by the intruder.

"So this is the warm welcome I receive from Hogwarts. Twice I have wands drawn on me, and now I have been attacked by the supposed _"leader of the light"_ that is Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. It is interesting that you attack me after I have saved the child that was in the chamber. And before you attack she is safely tucked into the infirmary. And it is YOUR phoenix that has brought me here.

I will not be staying long so I will leave you a quote Dumbledore to deflate that ego you have grown with all those titles you have and awed looks you get.

"Of all tyrannies, a tyranny sincerely exercised for the good of its victims may be the most oppressive. It would be better to live under robber barons than under omnipotent moral busybodies. The robber baron's cruelty may sometimes sleep, his cupidity may at some point be satiated; but those who torment us for our own good will torment us without end for they do so with the approval of their own conscience."

This came from C. S. Lewis a Muggle from England that died less then 30 years ago. Beware Dumbledore this is where you are heading, There must always be a balance and you are tipping it too far." Tonks eyes where wide as looked at the person that had almost called Dumbledore a Dark Lord. The person turned and seemed to look at her and spoke softly

"Never hold back from your dreams to please others and never hide your beautiful behind a mask"

Several stunners were sent at the intruder that just rolled into a shadow and was gone from the hall.

The Weasleys only waited a breath before they took off to the hospital wing to make sure there only girl was safe.

Looking once more a Dumbledore who was both pale and angry, she walked back to her dorm thinking about what was said to her.

**TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS TGOS**

1 Month later

"Good afternoon Shadow Dancer. There is a long term mission for you"

**A/N**

**It has been a while well over a month since I have updated this story and for that you have my apologies.**

**Again this is a slightly longer chapter and Zahara has gotten through Quirrelmort and the Chamber of secrets.**

**So to nip some things in the bud early. Quirrelmort is going to be stronger then her, she is only 11 years old after all and he is one of the strongest dark lords of all time!**

**As for the chamber I changed it up a bit. Fawkes wasnt needed to peck out the eyes of the basilisk so he left, But Zahara needed to know where the Chamber is and I believed that he would know, and with Dumbledore trying to play some sort of game Fawkes would get Zahara to step in.**

**Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Please review it helps me with future chapters**

**Mack.**

**Spells**

**__****confringet**** ossa - Break bone**

**********_displodo_ ossa -Burst Bone**


End file.
